Gekkō Kirameki
(Seraph Ancestry) |birthday = July 27 |age = 500+ |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight =81.16 kg (178 lb.) |blood type = A+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Commander |previous occupation = Captain of |team = |previous team = |partner =Misora Kuchiki Yorokobi Keshin |base of operations = |relatives = TBA |education = |Signature Skill = |Secondary Skill = (Mastered) |Shikai = |Bankai = Sanranshō no Saiten |Shinuchi = Not Yet Revealed |manga debut = |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is the current Commander of the . His latent powers would begin developing during his time as a when he trained feverishly in , , , and under the guidance of the various Psysis across the . Soon afterwards, Gekkō achieved a full invitation into the and was designated as one of the Jūsanseiza with the constellation (オリオン; The Great Hunter) before this title was passed on to Mikado Amarante after Gekkō's inauguration into the 's military as one of its lead commanders. Appearance Gekkō is a renowned throughout the for his delicate features and handsome disposition. He has been rated by the as one of the top five most handsome male Souls in the . His eyes are a vibrant lavender that only become increasingly vivid whenever his reiryoku is exited. As for his hair, it is incredibly lengthy as his bangs reach down to his cheeks as the rest he ties into a ponytail which is long enough to reach the mid of his back. His illustrious and well kept hair, hair is a deep violet color which contrast his eye's vibrance with it's own dark coloration. His face is angular in structure and he possess a pointed chin. His cheeks are relatively rosy and tend to be prone to blushes. As for his physique, it is exceptionally toned due to his Shinigami training and manipulating his body through . As such, while he appears to be relatively thin in comparison to his brutish compatriots, Gekkō is actually in possession of a body that simply signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, and skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. He is lean, yet tall and imposing. However, a trait about Gekkō that is known only to Misora Kuchiki, his girlfriend, is that he is *ehem* "well-endowed" -- something she teases him about from time to time. He is also said to have freakishly long legs. In terms of wardrobe, Gekkō may alternate between a relatively simple purple kimono that extends down to his ankles, a white scarf , zori and white tabi. His secondary attire consists of a black, double-breasted trench coat, the tailcoat of which goes down to calves, over a black vest, which is subsequently over a white dress shirt and scarf, that is normally kept hidden underneath his vest. Along with this, he wears a pair of black gloves that go to his forearm, over which he wears a pair of unusual armor-like gauntlets, remarked for their durability. At his waist he wears a white obi sash, with a darker blue sash underneath this, which is where his swords are also kept holstered. Finally, he adorns a pair of dark dress pants and calf-length black boots. File:Kenshin Bankai.png|Gekkō's Traditional Robes. File:Gekko Shinigami Form.png|Gekkō's Alternate Attire. File:Gekko's General Appearance.jpg|Gekkō's Human Attire. Personality Gekkō is a man who wields within his heart a vast network of morals and beliefs which stem from the experiences, he has had in both his and spiritual life. He has stated that sometimes it felt like he was playing every time he got out of bed simply due to the fact that he didn't know what the day would bring. The unpredictable events life would confront Gekkō with gave rise to a mild case of , as he his emotions would become increasingly unstable which is why he pursued the martial arts as a human so that he could learn to master these volatile emotions and concentrate them into something positive. The art known as , would prove to be the most effective of all of the disciplines he studied, as it alleviated him of any excessive amounts of anxiety and/or anger that had dictated his actions for the better part of his life. However, it was not only the emotional disability that pushed him into the martial arts. It was his lover, Misora Kuchiki, as during one of their nights out he lost his temper and lashed out against eight thugs who were harassing them, hospitalizing each of them. He felt like a monster when she looked at him, and knew that he could not go on like that without losing her. This brought back memories of his past of which he was excessively violent and aimed to kill lowlives or at least cripple them beyond repair, showcasing a hidden rage both towards him and himself as he sought the one person who may kill him so that he could pay for his "sins". The consequences would vary from traumatized criminals to even his own near death at the hands of a powerful he was seeking to arrest. He was little more than a demon that would be destroyed by the flames of it's own hatred. After nearly two lifetimes of extensive training, Gekkō has come to experience a emotional and mental freedom from the torrents of negativity that would assail him. While he is still capable of feeling pain and anger, it is more often than not brought under his control almost immediately. As of now, he is a laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual, evident in his general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a small grin on his face. Due to his energetic personality and low attention span, many of his peers believe him to not take his duties seriously. However, this could not be farther from the truth, as Gekkō is very well aware of the severity of his position but, because of what he went through, refuses to let that bog him down like the others. In his eyes, he's earned the right to be a little jovial and lighthearted. In fact, Gekkō has gotten to the point where he can very easily socialize and even motivate those around him, befriending almost anyone. Something even he thought would never happen. He has a positive attitude and is always ready to work for the betterment of . He has also shown to have a soft spot for children. He is very good with them, able to talk to them with ease, and he is always very sympathetic; this most likely stems from the fact he practically raised Sam when he was a child. His affection extends to nearly all children, particularly young ones, although he also cares about teenagers. Among both these positive and negative traits, there exist one ambition that has been sprouted from the accumulated events in Gekkō's life. A desire for justice. While to most it would seem as though Gekkō is a pacifist that would rather not use his immense power in order to cause someone harm, this is not entirely true. His "pacifism" is a thin veneer to what truly lies beneath which is a dangerous zeal and thirst for the oppressor to feel the same pain and humiliation he inflicted on so many others. For the aforementioned to experience that same feeling of helplessness. That hopeless fear of which he instilled into those of whom he saw where "beneath" him. His entertainment. Gekkō wants them to know torment. not just physical, but psychological and emotional. He doesn't just want to crush their body but extinguish their will and soul, he wants to take everything from them. As such, Gekkō's "true nature" can be compared to that of a righteous avenger. The only member who knew of this darkness that existed in Gekkō was , as this would be the main problem between them when Gekkō first joined his ranks. This is because Yamamoto saw a slightly more moral version of himself in the young Shinigami and did not want to have another monster destroy the Reikai out of perceived righteousness as he once did. However, some may inquire to know more about Gekkō; to know what led him to become a spirit of vengeance. There seems to be only one person who can ignite any serious change within him, whether it be positive or negative. That person being Misora Kuchiki. She met her end during a battle with a vicious by sacrificing herself in order to save Gekkō. This has caused his aforementioned thirst for justice to erupt from his heart as well as a deep sense of self-loathing. As he puts is the same power that killed my mother, is the same power that failed Misora. Because of this, Gekkō has devoted his entire existence to helping those weaker than himself so as to spare them the painful burden of a lost loved one. While this is indeed an impossible venture, it does not stop Gekkō from at least trying. His self-loathing leads him to always blames himself when things go seriously wrong, regardless of whether he's to blame or not. He constantly downplays himself and his achievements. He puts up with abuse from others, simply because he believes he deserves it. Likewise he constantly is willing to throw his life away, at least in part because he doesn't value it as worth much. He knows that his mother and Misora would call him out on such misguided feelings, yet they always return. These feelings can be traced back to the death of his mother and Misora, as he feels as though he is responsible for either being uncontrolled or simply too weak. History Note: this is merely a template to give the author some direction in terms of this character's history. Human Life Childhood *Born during the late to in *Known to possess incredible spiritual powers even at a young age. *Tenchōchikyū begins to train Gekkō at seven years of age. *His reiatsu was so high that it caused Tenchō to isolate him from other children so that he would not cause them harm. *Is first introduced to the Zankensoki. Awakening Friends...At last *Meets Yorokobi Keshin and the two become quick and great friends. *He has finally been relieved of his existential loneliness. Death *Gekkō and his friends go on a mission to where there is a large spiritual disturbance, only to be met by a dozen . This was done against Tenchō's will. *Gekkō, Misora, and Yorokobi battle a powerful Hollow and are injured badly during the altercation. *Misora dies before his eyes by the hands of a vicious Hollow of whose identity remains a mystery. *Gekkō goes off into a blind rage and grievously wounds the monstrosity before succumbing to his own wounds. *Yorokobi slays the beast. Shinigami Career Coping with Revelation *Gekkō awakens with his , by his side. *It is revealed that Misora hadn't made it to the and Yorokobi has disappeared. *Distraught, Gekkō lashes out at Tenchō for not being there to aid them. *Tenchō rebukes Gekkō noting that it was his rashness that caused these tragedies. *The two battle with Tenchō being the victor. *Gekkō begins to cope with the loses through forming a relationship with Amaterasu and alcohol. Lots of alcohol. *However, once Gekkō realizes that this soon-to-be addiction was not helping him in the slightest, he began to practice the art of in lieu with accepting his emotions in order to overcome these inhibitors. Joining the 5th Division *Once he becomes stabilized, he continues his training under Tenchō and Amaterasu, thus, allowing his abilities to skyrocket above their former limitations. *His skills prove prodigious, which prompts Tenchō to use his influence in Soul Society in order to have Gekkō evaluated for Captaincy. *He is accepted upon his first try. *He quickly becomes one of the Gotei 13's most prized warriors and generals. *However, due to past events, he quickly becomes bloodlusted and kills an informant who was revealed to be a benefactory. *This, coupled with the fact that he would sacrifice a mission in order to save a child dampered his good standing with Yamamoto. The Sternritter Attack Self Exile *Gekkō, ashamed of becoming the same monster that killed his lover and presumably his best friend, leaves both the and the Soul Society to in order to master his new powers and grow closer to Amaterasu. *He meets and battles numerous ' notably, , , and even of whom he has formed a loose brothership towards. *He aids in realizing his true powers. *Amaterasu warns him of the chaos that resides in his soul, and how he must defeat it in order to move on. *After a battle that almost ended with Gekkō's Inner Hollow taking control of his body, Gekkō finally defeats the monstrosity and claims dominion over himself once more. Return of the Moonlight Becoming Commander of the Shinsengumi *During a battle between {bw|Retsu Unohana}} and one of Tier's Arrancar, Gekkō aids the former but refrains from killing the later, instead sending him back to Hueco Mundo. *Retsu is shocked to see Gekkō alive for several reasons, but happily invites him back into the Gotei 13. However, Gekkō decides instead to become the foundation of a new which protects the Soul Society from external threats. Winter War *Gekkō takes no part in the conflict, although he severely wanted to. *Retsu implies that if he did, he could singlehandedly turn the tides of the war with Aizen. Thousand Year Blood War *Gekkō's status as a Special War Power is revealed by Yhwach. *Although, similar to the Winter War, Gekkō took no part in said conflict. Hope After All? *Upon one of his adventures, it is revealed that Misora and Yorokobi are indeed alive. *As of now, he is currently interrogating Roshan Bamshad on the whereabouts of Kraven Jäger. Equipment Abilities Natural Combat Affinity: ' Due to being of Seraph lineage, Gekkō's combat skills have been known to take tremendous leaps in short spans of time. His combative capabilities evolved to the point where they were well above lieutenant-level when he was but a teenager. His abilities allowed him easy access into the as he proved himself to be a competent fighter even without training within the . While he has yet to develop into the full depth of his Seraph lineage, he is still fully able to adapt to his opponent's fighting style and ultimately emerge victorious. His prodigal skills have allowed him to develop the Shunsenryū, a method of which combines the arts of and , something thought by the minds of that generation to be impossible. In truth, he has introduced an entirely different style of fighting to the , considering that the is nothing but a pale mockery. *'Skill Eater (撮影術, "Taken Skills"): The greater credit to Gekkō's fighting prowess goes to his ability to "devour" his opponent's skills and combat experience and "digest" it into his own assortment of abilities. This has served him greatly over the centuries, as he has accumulated a vast number of skills and traits that are nothing short of master-level when he applies them. This allows him to surpass a of whom has honed his skills within the for their entire lives in but a matter of moments; he has successfully managed to absorb and apply some of the techniques and abilities of the participants of his former comrades during his battle against the Yonkō. However, this skill only managed to "devour" only a fairly limited amount of Seireitou's knowledge himself. : *' :' Zanpakutō (天照, Heavenly Illumination) Trivia Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male